Theta Squad
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Luke was just a marine during the war... A marine that would become a legend in his own right... Though not without losses. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Updates infrequent. Doesn't follow canon.


**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Halo. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft, 343 and a few others do.**

**(Earth, 2557, September 30****th****)**

Sergeant Alex Sutton took a seat in a chair and looked at the 2 ONI Agents and Sergeant Major Johnson.

"Sergeant, do you remember why you were ordered to be here?" One Agent asked the soldier, his face was in the shadows.

"You wanted to have me debrief you on Theta Company… Which was called changed to Blaze Squad… What is it you ONI spooks want with a former Leatherneck turned…? Well, I'm not authorized to talk about that… General Hogan would have my head…" Alex said, the other agent leaned forward.

"We just want to know what happened with Captain Luke Mitchell… The commander of Theta Company… Someone the brass thinks is a big damn hero…" The other agent said before Sergeant Johnson spoke up.

"Son, that man did nearly as much for the Human race as the chief… And he still gladly served… I used to be in charge of him… And he'd still gladly follow my orders even after he became a Lieutenant and outranked me…. You both know you can't conduct this without another marine like me here…" Johnson said.

It made Alex think of when he first met Alex on Reach before they were deployed to deal with Covenant forces.

**(Reach, 2542)**

Alex hopped off the M12 Warthog and walked through Camp Hathcock.

"Private Sutton?" He heard and turned to see who he was supposed to meet up with.

Luke had brown hair with blue eyes, he wasn't built like a truck, but he was mean and lanky.

"Lance Corporal Luke Mitchell, sir? Private First-Class Alex Sutton, reporting for duty." He said with a salute, Luke nodded and smiled in amusement .

"At ease, soldier… And yes, that's me… We're going to be shipped out to… Actually, I don't know yet, it's a small settlement on Allusion… We're pulling civilians out and securing evac zones… I don't pity the army soldiers and our fellow marines…" Luke said while he walked away, he patted his holster where his pistol sat.

"We're not joining in the battle, sir?" Alex asked while Luke turned to look at the man.

"You think I'm happy we're leaving soldiers to die? No, the damn covies have been beating us so bad where throwing entire platoons away is worth it to buy time… Alex, was it? Trust me, I want to take my rifle and kill as many Covenant as possible… But we have orders, we open up a landing zone and get as many civilians to safety… Trust me, I have a cousin in the army and a brother in the navy… My family has been UNSC since I was born… But we have orders…" Luke muttered before he turned to look at Pelicans flying above their heads.

"Trust me, we're probably kill some Covenant, we're going to be clearing landing zones… I joined back when I was 17… 3, 4 maybe years ago." Luke said and walked away, tapping his holster to make sure his M6G Magnum before he turned and walked away.

He chuckled in amusement while Alex noticed the symbol of a bullseye on his shoulder.

"Wait, are you a sniper?" Alex asked, Luke turned to look at her.

"Marksmen, sniper jobs are when I'm needed… But I'm good with any gun, that's what they train marines to do…" Luke said and walked inside the base.

Alex walked behind him as he brushed off his arms and cracked his neck.

"You joined the marines a few years ago? You should know we've lost some of the group on Harvest… Least when the squad was under new management, I wasn't going to say this, but I want to point out that some of the squad won't like new blood, not yet at least. We're going to be heading out soon, so you're have to meet the rest of the squad on the mission." Luke stated before he turned and walked further into the camp.

Alex said nothing while both continued to walk into the UNSC base, Luke looked over his shoulder a few times to make sure Alex was still following him.

He walked around and then walked up the stairs towards the troop quarters.

It wouldn't be until they went to war that they bonded. He turned to look at the soldier and crossed his arms and sighed with annoyance.

Author notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that Luke and Alex might be either Spartans or ODSTs… I haven't decided yet. Next chapter will be in 4 weeks and will show Theta Squad and see them protecting people. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
